No One
by aan061
Summary: Anya Alkaev has no idea who she is... or more importantly what. Not only that, the people around her seemed to know more about her than she does! When mysterious things start happening all around Fiore and Fairy Tail, she has to wonder. Was this somehow related to her? Warning: This will turn mature. I don't like to start things right away so it will be a gradual development.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Amnesia is a pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Anya.**

People say that amnesia is like one big canvas. A clean slate some might say. Well, it's not. All around me, I can see faces. People walk past me in this huge dome that is my memory and greet me as though it is nothing. It isn't. I don't recognize any of them. Not one voice nor face triggered any epiphany in me. But the thing was, I didn't care.

FTFTFTFT

"Hello?"  
>I could feel a probing sensation on my left eye lid. Was it my left? Or was it my right? I don't know. I tried swatting it away, but the sensation came back and the voice grew even louder.<p>

"Hello?! I know you're not dead! Right? Are you?!"

"Oh would you just shut it!" I screamed in another desperate attempt to go back to the warm darkness.

"Hey guys! I think she's awake!"

"Yeah, we figured it out dumbass. Judging by the way you're yelling and the time, both Erza and the girl won't be happy with you."

I could literally hear the gulp and sense his fear. Whoever this Erza is, he or she must be frightening. Just when I had thought that they'd forgotten about me, the probing sensation returned. With one last swipe, I gave up and opened my eyes. At first it had hurt because light began rapidly streaming into my eyes, but once they were adjusted, I could see the owners of the two voices. One was pink haired man, not quite a boy but also not quite an adult, and a somewhat similar statured black haired man. Both had an emblem someplace on their bodies. The pink haired one was crouching down and peering into my face. It was as though he was observing a prey. I could see it very clearly. The keen glint of his eyes and crouch all reminded me of snake, awaiting its prey. Feeling slightly scared now, I backed up further against the back of the tree.

"W-who are you?" I whimpered. "W-where am I?"

The pink haired had opened his mouth to answer me when out of nowhere, a log comes flying across the clearing and promptly pushes the breath out of the man. I turned sharply to the direction that it had come from. There, standing in all her glory, was a warrior maiden with flaming red hair, brandishing one of the most fearsome swords that this life had every witnessed.

"Natsu! Why in Fairy Tail's name are you screeching this early?!"

The pink haired one, "Natsu" I assumed, was now back up on his feet, brandishing fire clad fists. Wait, fire clad fists?!

"You wanna fight, Erza? I'll give you a fight!" Natsu yelled.

I could see that Erza was exasperated with Natsu but instead of calmly telling him to calm down, she instead takes up his position and begins charging. For a minute, I was positive that I was going to witness an all out war when the third man spoke up.

"Guys! You're scaring the girl!"

That bought their attentions. Both Erza and Natsu now turned their eyes on me and I cowered a little bit more. The fires in their eyes died and Erza approached me cautiously. She knelt down and came a little closer, but she didn't touch me. The understanding in her eyes told me that she understood what I was feeling.

"Hello," Erza said, "I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. Who are you?"

The name sounded familiar. It rang in my head like a familiar tune that can't be named. However, it was the question that caught me. Who? Who am I? Looking around, I finally take notice of my surroundings. I was in a clearing, filled with flowers and high, ever growing trees. The sky told me it was near dawn. I looked back at Erza and gathered my voice. There was some thing. Something in my head, urging me to talk.

"I-I don't know," I said. "I don't know."

"Great!" The man with black hair exclaimed. "Look at what you did fire-brain! When you knocked into her, you probably hit her head too!"

"Shut up stripper! I did not! She was already wandering around when she collapsed!"

"Gray! Natsu! Halt!"

Natsu and Gray froze and suddenly embraced each other while smiling at Erza.

"Aye sir!"

Just looking at them made me tired. How could they argue that much? I glanced at Gray and quickly turned back around, my face a beet red. Erza noticed this and stalked towards Gray.

"Gray! Find your clothes!"

Gray, who was no longer clothed save for the cross around his neck, hastily rushed out of the clearing to find his discarded clothes.

"Um…" I said, "does he do that a lot."  
>"Sadly, yes," Erza said while shaking her head. "It's a bad habit. Now, do you at least know your name?"<p>

"Um…"

There was something there, right on the tip of my tongue yet I can't figure it out.

"A-A," I stuttered in desperation, "I think it's… Anya?"

"Well, it's better than girl in forest," Natsu piped up from where he sat.

"Yeah," Erza looked deep in thought, "but I still think that she should go and see Master Makorov."

She turned to me.

"Well Anya, how do feel about visiting Fairy Tail?"

FTFTFTFT

Fairy Tail turned out to be a huge guild hall, filled with oddities and I was only talking about the people. There were all sorts of people here. People with powers beyond imagination. I gazed at all of them in awe. This all seemed familiar yet not at the same time. I was too busy looking to see that two people approach me. _This must be Master Makorov and Mirajane. _Erza and Gray had filled me in while we were on our way back while Natsu ran ahead. He didn't seem fond of me. He also had a habit of glancing every so often, as though I would attack them any minute. Now that I see the little guild master and white haired mage, I begin to sweat a little. What will they do to me?

"Ah, so you must be Miss Anya," Makorov started off with a smile. "Erza told that you had no memories beyond Natsu."

"Yes sir," I said, "I don't remember anything beside waking up with Natsu in my face."

"Hmm… this is interesting," Makorov murmured.

Suddenly, he reached out and touched me. Before I knew it, a brilliant white light surrounded us. I could feel warmth at the tip of my finger tips and just as suddenly as it came, the light was gone. Everyone around us had become quiet. Natsu even stopped his brawl to look over here. I looked down and gasped. On the floor, a circle had been engraved with runes that I had never even seen before.

"W-what happened?!" I exclaimed, yanking my arm back from Makorov's grasp. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing, child." Makorov whispered. "But we must go to my office. Now. This is a matter to be discussed here."

Unsure, I tried to find an escape route. When I saw none, I simply gave up and followed the master back to his office, Erza and Natsu in tow.

FTFTFTFT

"What I did there was a clarifying rune," Makorov explained. "It's old magic. Very old and only reacts with the same kind of magic."

"But master," Erza interjected, "why did you use it on Anya?"

"That's because none of the modern magic today can create this certain case of amnesia. In addition to that, the shade of her eyes, hair, and mark can also tell what kind of magic she uses."

"What?"  
>I turned quickly to the nearest mirror. Since waking up, I had not had the chance to see what I look like. In the mirror, I saw a lithe young girl with pale hair and eyes. I would have sworn that she was a ghost had it not been for the bright red shirt that she was wearing. The light blonde hair fell to her waist in straggly waves and her pale blue eyes seemed almost blind. It was creepy almost. The weirdest thing, however, was the mark on my face. It hugged my left like a vine on a pole. It was made up of the same runes that had appeared in the circle. Now I know why the others in the guild was staring at me. I turned back to Makorov, confusion written all over my face.<p>

"So, what can you tell me about this?" I questioned. "What does my mark mean?"

"Yeah old man! What does her mark mean?"

Natsu seemed almost apprehensive.

"Well, when I was young," Makorov began, "I studied a lot of ancient magic. In particular, dragon magic and seraph magic. Seraph magic originally belonged to these ancient creatures named angels but as time went by, the magic and blood got diluted due to breeding. Unlike dragon magic and our magic, seraph magic can only be used once the user's blood has been verified and the user has been given a mark like Anya's here."

"So that's how you know," I murmured.

"Yes, and Natsu," Makorov yelled to the young man. "Stop scowling! Just because you recognize these runes doesn't mean that she knows anything about Igneel!"

"What?"  
>Natsu knew about this? What did this mean? Before I could ask him any more questions, Natsu ran out of the office. Well, I sighed, there's always tomorrow. Plus, there were bigger things to worry about.<p>

"So, we've figured out somewhat about who I am. The bigger question now is…where am I going to live?"  
>I flashed them all a big toothy grin.<p>

**A/N Hi everyone! This is your lovely, beautiful, charming, etc… oh I'm just joking! I'm very sorry for the hiatus on my other story. This is because I've been having writer's block and was extremely busy. So if you are here because of that, check out the latest update. Anyways, this is my new story involving an OC and Natsu Dragneel. What do you think about the OC so far. Any suggestions? I'm trying my best not to make her a Marie Sue but it is very difficult because all of my characters tend to be really similar. I also have a new Naruto fanfic in the works so stay tuned. I won't be able to update regularly but I will try to. I am still in high school but since I have qualitative analysis this year, I won't be as busy. P.S. What do you think about that class to those of you that have read it?**

**With all of the feels…**

**-Amy N**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucy Really Needs Better Locks

**Disclaimer: I do not anything except for my OCs.**

"I think that Fairy Tail might have some rooms for you to rent," Lucy said while walking precariously on the ledge beside the river, "It's too expensive for me, so I just rent my own place."

We had just been on a tour of Magnolia. In other words, it was a tour of Lucys' favorite clothing stores. It was nice, though. I was finally able to get out of those ratty clothes and into more comfortable ones. After several stores, I now donned a white, peasant blouse, a pair of maroon, leather pants, and a pair of black, combat boots. Lucy had complained about the masculinity of it, but this was the most comfortable and convenient out fit for me. Honestly, I didn't know how she could fight in high heels and a mini skirt. After much protest, Lucy had finally gotten me to submit and come with her into a hair salon. My straggly ends were now cut, and although I had only requested for a straight cut, my hair was now much silkier, only reaching my lower back. _Note to self: get hair ties. _We were now looking for houses and Lucy was telling me about the apartments for rent. However, now that I know that Erza also lives there, I'm a bit more hesitant on renting.

"Yeah, I'll probably find a place too," I murmured. "As far as I know, I am currently broke. I'll have to find a job soon."

"Hmm…" Lucy pondered for awhile. "Why don't you room with me? We could split the rent."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Would you do that for me?"

"Yeah! I have an extra room and that place was too big for me alone anyways."

"Awesome! I'll move in right away!"

We reached her house, a quaint place with a few windows and pink drapery. It was nice, perfect for Lucy's personality.

"I'll go set your stuff in your room," Lucy said as she led me down the hall of her house. "You can take the first shower while I set up your room."  
>"Okay," I chirped, "And thanks so much for letting me stay with you!"<br>"Oh it's all right! It's nice to have a girl here to deflect all of the testosterone…and Erza doesn't count!"  
>We broke in little giggles.<p>

"Here are some pajamas."

I nodded my thanks, grabbed them, and headed for the bathroom.

FTFTFTFT

I was not expecting the water to be so hot. The minute my foot touched it, I leaped back and nearly knocked over the toiletry cabinets. Once it had cooled down, I managed to get all of the dirt and grime that had been built up over the trip back. Stepping out in front of the mirror, I could finally get a clear look at my face. It was pale, but flushed from the shower. My eyes no longer held the dull vacancy that most people found in psychiatric patients. I was still tired, but less so because of the shower. The mark had not been washed away like the dirt. Self conscious, I pulled my towel around myself a little tighter. As I turned to grab the pajamas that Lucy had given, there were three large thuds and suddenly, I was face to face with a shockingly pink mop of hair.

FTFTFTFT

Natsu's face transitioned from impatience, to shock, to a hue that matched his brilliant hair. I was so amused by the transitions, that I had forgotten about why his face had turned into such a brilliant red. I was practically naked in front of him!

"AHHHH!"

I screamed and rushed past him, trying to find the closest open room. I looked down the hall and entered the first room I saw. Slamming the door, I panted and slid down to the floor. _How embarrassing! _My face felt flushed and hot just thinking about it. _God, doesn't Lucy lock her doors?! _

FTFTFTFT

"I'm so so sorry about that!"  
>Lucy was practically groveling. I had hurriedly dressed and awkwardly met the three of them in the living room, Lucy waiting on the couch, Natsu scarfing down whatever food Lucy had left, and Happy joining him in the feast. The minute I entered the room, time stopped. Natsu stopped eating, Happy sat down, and Lucy froze up. The next thing I knew, she was in front of me, begging for forgiveness.<p>

"I'm really sorry! I should have warned you that he enters without any warning! Honestly, I tell him every single time! But does he listen? No! I'm really sorr-"

"It's all right, Lucy," I assured her. "It wasn't bad, I pretty sure Natsu didn't see anything, right?"  
>I raised an eye brow at him and he turned scarlet once more. Choked, he vigorously shook his head, agreeing with my statement.<p>

"See! Perfectly fine."

"I don't know how you do it Anya," Lucy said whilst shaking her head. "The first time I met him, I already wanted to beat him to a pulp."  
>"What?"<p>

"Nothing."

I looked at her skeptically. Anyways, I shook the thought off and turned to Natsu.

"So, Natsu," I began while rocking on the balls of my feet, "why are you here?"

"Umm…I…uh…"

_He didn't have this problem before._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He said hastily. "Anyways, I just came for food. Doesn't matter you!"

With that, he leapt out of the open window before I could say anything more. Oh wait, I still needed to ask him about the runes! I ran towards the window and stuck my head out. I called for him, but he was already gone. _The nerve of that boy! _Lucy looked sympathetic.  
>"Don't worry about Natsu," Lucy said gently, "He'll soften up to you after you've been in the guild for awhile."<br>"Yeah," I muttered. "Or I may end up killing him before I find out anything about the runes."

Dead on my feet, I asked Lucy where my bedroom was and hastily settled into the plush, princess pink bed. _Tomorrow, I'll start the search. I will find out who I am, whether or not Natsu cooperates with me. _

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for this late update. My qualitative analysis class turned out to be hard than I thought. There has also been things concerning my family and ACT/SAT preps have deprived me of all of my energy. This is very unedited. This is also more like a filler chapter. Do you guys have any ideas for the upcoming chapters? I'm willing to listen to any ideas on missions, etc. Also, I promise that Natsu won't become a complete jack ass. I just felt like his character in the manga and anime was a little bit too naive and simple. So, pardon Natsu and the other characters if they are a little bit OOC. If you're also here, be sure to check out my blog for book reviews and other fan fictions! XXO**

**Shout out! I want to thank ****sapphire dragon slayer alex**** for reviewing No One. I hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Library

The Magnolia public library was a huge place with spiraling columns of bookcases. It was like a dream and a nightmare come true for me. My inner nerd was squealing, but my mind was bashing its head against the wall. _How was I going to find a clue in all of this?! _There must have thousands, maybe even millions, of books here. How was I going to find something? After asking for some directions from a helpful library aid, I finally found myself seated in a secluded corner on the third floor. There were three books laid out in front of me. Since I didn't know where to start, I tried looking at old folklore concerning dragons and their ancestry. Man, I wish Natsu was here to help me with this. After all, he had been in contact with an actual dragon! Sighing, I resigned my fate and began digging through the books.

FTFTFTFT

On my third day there, I had only managed to get through two of the three books. Closing the books tightly, I reached for the third one. All of a sudden, I felt my neck prickle and my hand froze. It was an innate feeling that told me this. Someone was watching me. Shaking it off, I began reading the book. _Are you an idiot? We're in a library for pete's sake. No one's going to be staring at you. _

"Hey!"

A hand slammed down on the table and I jumped upwards, eyes bulging at the intruder. It was Natsu. Realizing now that slamming wasn't the best thing to do, he slowly retreated his hand and shamefully scratched his face.

"Uh-I-uh heard you needed some help," he stammered.

Were my ears deceiving me? Was Natsu really offering to help me?

"Y-yeah," I replied. "Did you suddenly feel compassion and wanted to help me?"

"N-no!" He yelled. "I mean, Lucy just got on my case ok? Her punches really hurt…"

I bit back a laugh and went back to my readings. The comment about Lucy helped dull the hurt I felt. I had thought that he really did want to help me.

"Anyways, here. I thought that these might help."

Stuck in front of me were two different books concerning the languages of dragons and history of magic. I didn't even think about going through the normal magic sections because of how Natsu reacted towards my mark.

"T-thanks!"

"No problem!"

Natsu settled down in the seat in front of me and began to page through a book.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping," he replied. "What else? You can't possibly think that you'll be able to finish all of that by yourself, do you?"

"Well, no," I said. "But no offense, but do you really understand what you're reading?"

"Ummm….no. But it can't be that hard right?"

FTFTFTFT

"Gah! Who the heck writes like this?"

My head was pounding. Not only were the books hard to decipher, Natsu yelling about the difficulties weren't helping. I sighed. I shouldn't be so hard on him. It was kind of cute sometimes. Like when he absolutely can't understand and he makes this f-wait what? Cute? When have I ever said anyone was cute? I may not remember much about my past, but isn't it a little bit weird that I've gotten this close so fast?

"Yo, what's up? Are you tired already?"

The voice was so sudden, I jerked my head. In a second, my lips touched his and time froze. It was soft and not like anything that I had expected. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and the heat that radiated off of him. I jerked back, tumbling backwards off of my chair and onto the floor in a heap. Sure enough, both of our faces were bright red.

"S-sorry!" I squeaked and ran away.

FTFTFTFT

"What an idiot!"

I was mentally and physically beating myself up on the walk home. How could I have done that? He's definitely going to hate me now and won't help me ever again! _You're an idiot Anya! You've only known the guy for about a week! _I touched my lips. It was so nice. The kiss gave me a warm glow, radiating deep from my core. I had never felt anything like it, and I liked it. Despite the circumstances, I felt a grin spread on my face. I tried getting rid of it, but it just wouldn't budge. I resigned trying to make sense of this and hummed the rest of the way home, grin and all.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's your new chapter. I've been trying to write this all weekend but my homework just wouldn't let me. Turns out that 10 questions will actually take you most of the day to try and finish. What did you think? Too fast? Leave me comments and see you next time! Peace!**

warriorzgiom: **Thanks for the review! I'll definitely try to update more often.**


End file.
